


toast with jam

by pluckingherpetals



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluckingherpetals/pseuds/pluckingherpetals
Summary: Daniel Howell has never been in love. neither has Phil Lester. simple plot, right? well, it gets deeper than this...





	toast with jam

 

 

**one**

 

Tall and slender, with a stubborn attitude and a troubled mind, Daniel Howell was a curious child, with generous secrets and unshakeable truths. Even at the young age of seven, he knew more than any one of his classmates; while they hurried outside after school to play, Dan instead stayed in his room, locking his door to hide away his collection of classic novels and science textbooks. After he read, he’d eat a little, but never a lot, sneaking past his snoring stepfather after he came home from work, only to scurry back to his room from the kitchen, in hopes to not stir him in his sleep. He wore earbuds, and listened to music for many hours, for it was the only thing which could block out his parents yelling, and the anxiety he continued to endure. Though he had a heavy heart, he still had hope in his life ahead.

Believing to be destined to be an actor, Daniel participated in every school play he could manage, being his own cheerleader all the way. He received awards in every theatre class, Best Actor was his favorite, which he got in the sixth grade after playing in Jack and the Beanstalk. When he was acting, he imagined different worlds and new possibilities. In his small yet developed mind, he himself could climb his own beanstalk, leaving his dreadful life and horrors from his past behind, and travel into a world of great success, surrounded by love and authenticity.

This was Daniels dream, at least, for a long time.

 

-

 

I’m sitting on the pavement outside his home, my back slumped, feet pressed against the hard ground. My hair gathers in front of my face, and I push it back behind my ear. His car is gone, and the house is silent, only the sound of a faint breeze can be heard. I turn towards the oak tree, standing in front of his window. 

Though the wind blows against it, the tree still continues to stand tall; only its branches and green leaves sway softly.

 

Holding the letter between my chilled hands, thousands upon thousands of words and images fill my mind. Dreams I had of him, along with true realities, jokes said, truths shared, and memories made, the good and the bad, all filled with new and powerful possibilities. I remember the say he said he loved me, and the sincerity in his blue eyes as he stated it. They had been filled, with pure joy, and absolute happiness, something I never believed I could have ever possibly given someone.

Especially him.

 

He was a ray of sun, beating against the skin of a dark soul, one full of frustration and fear, instead causing it to be brightened and become almost, cheerful.

 

Though I think of so many more things to say, I shake my head softly, and instead slip the note under his door.The cold rain continues to beat against by back, drenching my dark and brown curly hair. My eyelashes are wet, and they rub cold water against my face, as silent tears roll down my cheeks.

 

Arising, I take one final look at the house.

And I think to myself, just for a moment, that I can stay.

 

Life can go back to normal, and I can fill his eyes once again with the same hunger they once beheld.

 

Wrapping his sweater tightly around me, I start the car.

In the rearview mirror, I see him one last time.

 

* * *

 


End file.
